Le pourquoi du comment
by Hakugei Seishin
Summary: Ici repose un cerc-recueil, un recueil, oui c'est ça, un recueil, cough cough. Donc, un recueil d'OS sur le pourquoi du comment tels personnages a telle ou telle attitude à tel ou tel moment dans tel ou tel lieu et autres détails futiles et sans importance...
1. Le Chat

_Blahblah inutile d'une auteure débile:_

Hello !

C'est ma première fic, je suis trooop contente !

Bon, en vrai, ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, mais c'est la première que je poste !

Je ne compte pas me lancer dans une fic de 2158242431458 chapitres avec 525276558 pages words dans chaque chapitre, en fait, je compte plutôt faire un petit recueil de court One shot expliquant le pourquoi du comment tel personnage agi de telle ou telle manière.

Je mets en rating T par sécurité, mais je pense qu'un K+ pourrait suffire, je changerai à l'avenir si besoin.

J'hésite à mettre la fic en complete, puisque techniquement, les histoires sont finies, mais je compte en poster quelques autres, du coup c'est à voir.

Sinon, bah je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres, je repasserai surement si la grace divine me frappe .

 _Fin du Blahblah inutile de l'auteure._

* * *

Disclamer: les personnages sont à Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **NB:** Je précise que je parlerai ici principalement de petits morceaux de vie anodins, il n'y a donc que très peu de risques de spoils, mais je lis les scans, il peut donc y avoir quelques mini détails spoilant.

 **NBbis:** Aussi, certains personnages ou broutilles peuvent également légèrement différer de leur origine.

 **NBter:** Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour les limiter, j'ai aussi un petit problème de clavier, il se peut qu'il manque une lettre par-ci par-là sans que je ne l'aie vu.

 **NBquater:** Je mets, dans les caractéristiques de chapitre, le nom des héros ainsi que leur pseudo, même pour les élèves de la 1-A, si vous n'avez pas encore lu le chapitre correspondant au choix du pseudo héroïque, ne lisez pas l'encadré juste avant le début du chapitre.

* * *

Pairing: Y'en a pas vraiment dans celui-ci...

Persos: Katsuki B.; Deku/Izuku M.; Uravity/Ochaco U.; 1-A Students

Genre: Friendship

* * *

 _ **I – Le chat (ou pourquoi Katsuki s'en prend à Deku)**_

C'était un vendredi soir, ils étaient tous fatigués de leur semaine, alors ils se reposaient dans leur salon, à l'U.A, en attendant que ceux chargés de la préparation du repas aient terminé.

C'était le tour de Midoriya, Uraraka et Bakugo aujourd'hui.

Bien évidemment, Ochako et Katsuki ne s'appréciant guère, la cuisine n'était pas le coin le plus calme. Le pauvre disciple d'All Might se retrouvait donc pris entre deux feux. Et une p'tite pique par-ci, et une p'tite insulte par-là. Oh, un doigt d'honneur ! Oups, Izuku, qui essayait désespérément de tempérer les choses, a failli se couper un doigt après s'être fait bousculer…

En bref, c'était une jolie scène d'amour et de passion comme on en fait à foison au XXIème siècle.

Ceux installés dans le salon, voyant tout grâce à la cuisine ouverte, se faisaient d'ailleurs une joie de compter les points et de prendre les paris, faisant fi des messages subliminaux, saligaud-venez-m'aider-bande-de-cornichons-ingrats-bordel-de-cul ou encore help-regardez-je-fais-des-yeux-de-chiots-trop-mignons-pleins-d'eau-vous-pouvez-pas-me-laisser-…-non-c'est-pas-les-oignons-chui-juste-un-super-comédien-…-vraiment, que leur lançait fréquemment Midoriya.

Finalement, notre pauvre Izuku en eut mare, il ordonna à Uravity de couper les oignons à sa place et envoya Katsuki chercher une nouvelle bouteille de vinaigre à la cave. Celui-ci obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et le fit bien comprendre en grognant et en poussant Deku (de manière délicate évidemment, c'est son Deku… kof kof). Ochako, des larmichettes aux coins des yeux, le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue,

\- Pff, franchement Deku, comment tu peux supporter une enflure pareil ? C'est vraiment qu'un sale type !

Wow, observez mesdames et messieurs, une chose rare et précieuse de nos jours, presque disparue : le silence…

Un exploit, pour une salle remplie d'ados aux cerveaux périmés et aux hormones en surproduction.

Il n'empêche que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers notre héros favori, avides d'une lumière éclairant leur brouillard.

\- Bah, tu sais, Kachan, je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que j'ai des souvenirs alors…

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ça Midorya, il te maltraite !, Iida avait parlé, et tous les autres moutons avaient bêtement acquiescé… Tss…

\- Vous avez probablement raison… mais vous savez, il reste un bon ami.

Et devant les regards qu'il reçut, à mi-chemin entre le merlan frit et le bovin, Izuku se dit qu'il allait devoir étoffer un peu plus son explication.

\- Kachan, c'est comme un chat.

\- Un chat ?, fit une petite voix.

\- Oui, un chat. Il réclame beaucoup d'attention, le soir nous rentrons toujours ensemble, par exemple. Il est très possessif, il m'a fait la gueule parce que j'ai encouragé Todoroki-kun au tournoi, et il ne montre jamais que vous comptez pour lui, il vous fera presque croire qu'il vous déteste et que vous n'êtes qu'un raté qui devrait se réincarner en puce d'eau.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Shouto avec son air impassible habituel.

\- Par contre, il sera toujours là dans les moments difficiles et il vous soutiendra du mieux qu'il pourra.

\- …Vraiment ?, Ochako avait énormément de mal à croire ces paroles, pour elle, Bakugo restera toujours l'enfoiré qui s'acharne sur Deku.

\- Hm, hm, une fois, quand j'étais petit, ma mère a eu un accident, elle s'était fait renverser par une voiture. Elle a eu une jambe et quelques côtes cassées, heureusement ce n'était pas trop grave, enfin je veux dire, ça aurait pu être pire, à par la douleur elle n'avait pas d'autres répercussions. Mais elle a dû rester à l'hôpital deux semaines, comme elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger, je suis allé habiter chez Kachan pendant cette période.

\- Ha ?

\- Oui, Kachan a été gentil, il m'accompagnait tous les jours à l'hôpital pour voir ma mère et il me distrayait le reste du temps, il m'aidait même à faire mes devoirs. Je me souviens, le premier soir, j'avais pleuré et il m'avait fait un câlin en me disant que je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais et qu'il me protègerait, poursuivit Deku, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, la plupart réfléchissant aux paroles de Midoriya, les autres se demandaient quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient enfin manger.

\- Hé ben, on en apprend tous les jours, s'exclama Kirishima, qui aurait cru que l'on puisse comparer notre Katsuki à un chat !

\- …Quoi ?

Oups, le dit Katsuki était revenu entre-temps, et il avait entendu ce qui fut probablement les derniers mots d'Eijiro…

* * *

Et voilà !

Une choupie review ?

D'ailleurs, si vous avec une idée particulière, sur le pourquoi du comment un personnage a tel comportement ou qu'un détail du manga vous a sauté à la gorge et que vous voulez que je le développe, n'hésitez pas à proposer, je ne garantis pas de le faire, je suis là pour me faire plaisir pas pour me soûler, mais ça m'inspirera peut-être quelques choses de cool.

Zoubis-limaces mes kittens


	2. La P'tite Famille

Oyé Oyé citoyens de la gaule !

Moi, crieur public, depuis -128 av.-J.C, de ce petit village qui ne figure guère sur la carte, vous annonce qu'un nouvel OS vient de sortir du cerveau inexistant de l'auteure. Vous pouvez dès à présent le lire, pendant que Madame va gracieusement s'enterrer devant sa Ps4, qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis deux jours.  
Bonne vie !

PS: l'auteure a parfaitement conscience d'avoir mélangé deux ou trois époques différentes et prie pour qu'aucuns de ses professeurs ne passent dans le coin.

* * *

Pairing: KB/IM

Perso: Katsuki Bakugo; Deku/Izuku Midoriya; Kirishima Eijiro/Red Riot; OC(s'il est pas humain, ça se dit comme ça aussi ?)

Genre: Family

* * *

 **II - La p'tite famille**

Kirishima était au parc avec Katsuki. Ils sortaient le chien de ce dernier. Enfin, Katsuki sortait son chien et Kirishima essayait de ne pas se faire bouffer.

Parce que le dit chien était légèrement… agressif. Il aboyait à tout va, grognait sur tout ce qu'il voyait, mordait tous ceux qui passaient trop près, etc. En somme… c'était le chien de son maitre.

Par contre, dès qu'il s'approchait de Bakugo, Eijiro avait l'occasion de voir un spectacle exceptionnel, le chien se roulait par terre, la langue pendante, et Katsuki le caressait en souriant, en _souriant_ ! Pas son habituel sourire de psychopathe-je-vais-tuer-toute-ta-famille-et-violer-ton-chat-sous-tes-yeux-avant-de-t'arracher-les-trippes-avec-un-coupe-ongle, mais plutôt un sourire du type papa-gâteau-oui-mon-bébé-t'es-le-meilleurs-et-le-plus-beau~ . C'était flippant ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude…

Mais passons… Pendant que l'explosif jouait avec la bête, notre pauvre victime alla tranquillement s'assoir sur un banc à l'ombre, afin de fuir le soleil qui tentait de le relooker, style écrevisse, bien sûr.

Il soupira.

\- Kirishima-kun ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oh ! Midoriya, que fais-tu là ?

\- Je prends l'air avant d'aller chez Kacchan, j'habite dans le quartier, tu te souviens ?

Eijiro cligna les yeux quelques secondes. C'est vrai que le cendré avait laissé entendre qu'il était voisin avec Midoriya.

\- Pourquoi tu vas chez Katsuki ? Vous vous entendez mieux ?

\- Euh non, c'est-à-dire que… je vais chez Kacchan assez souvent, tous les mois en fait.

\- Heh ?, le rouge sortit ses plus beaux yeux de hiboux, pour faire comprendre son flou total.

\- J-je n'y vais pas pour Kacchan, je vais voir Fire !

\- Fire ? Le chien ?

\- Hm-Hm.

\- Hein ?, S'il était auparavant dans le flou, désormais, il était carrément devenu aveugle…

\- Bah, tu sais, à la base, Fire, c'est aussi mon chien, on l'a trouvé ensemble avec Kacchan. C'est lui qui le garde parce que ma mère avait peur qu'il me morde.

\- Oh…, ça aussi Katsuki le lui avait dit, à demi-mots certes, mais il l'avait dit. Tu peux aller les voir maintenant, ils sont là-bas, dit-il en pointant la direction indiquée.

Il regarda Midoriya faire un grand sourire en courant vers le duo, le chien lui fit la fête et Bakugo râla.

Une pensée incongrue commença alors doucement à se faire son chemin dans la tête du rouge, ils ressemblaient tous les trois à une petite famille. Après tout, le chien n'était affectueux qu'avec les deux garçons, qui s'appréciaient beaucoup, quoi qu'en dise le blond.

Rigolant de sa bêtise, Kirishima se leva pour partir, il était de trop, il s'amuserait avec son pote une autre fois.

* * *

Amaya - Matsuoka: Contente que ça te plaise ! En espérant que ce sera de même pour ce chapitre~

Dreambruh: Quelqu'un qui pense comme moi et qui apprécie mon humour désastreux, snif, c'est si beau T~T ... Et voila la suite ! J'irai voir cet auteur à l'occasion! Oh et, bon goûter (un peu tard mais bon...).

Vous êtes des amours~


	3. Le malade

HA HA! Ça vous surprend hein ? Que je poste aussi vite *sourire du Chat de Cheshire*

Oui, je sais, je suis génial, vraiment génial. Ne parlons pas contre le soleil.

En vrai, je profite que ce soit encore les vacances pour cartonner, parce qu'après il y aura les cours et que je passe le BAC donc, je n'aurais pas forcément le temps d'écrire.

Bref, ce chapitre-ci est un poil plus long et je pense que ceux ayant un chien ou quelqu'un ayant un chien dans leur entourage pourront reconnaître les symptômes du gagadog -une maladie incurable qui se répand de plus en plus, telle la connerie dans le cerveau de l'auteure-.

Ce chapitre est aussi légèrement plus con mais bon, j'avais bu du café, tard, il ne faut jamais boire du café tard, nos misérables petits cerveaux de mortels ne le supportent pas. Prenez un jus de pomme plutôt, c'est bon le jus de pomme, ou une tisane tient... en fait non, sinon vous dormirez aux toilettes, et ça, c'est pas cool. (Dit-elle, une tasse de thé à la main, à minuit trois -précisément-, alors que le thé est le parfait mélange entre la tisane et le café).

L'auteure part quelques pars, dans un lieu fort fort lointain...

* * *

Pairing: Plus ou moins KB/IM (comme d'hab' quoi)

Persos: Katsuki Bakugo; Deku/Izuku Midoriya; OC (le même ^^); Inko Midoriya

Genre: Légèrement crack fic ? Juste un toooouut petit peu.

* * *

 **III - Le Malade**

Izuku allait souvent chez Katsuki. Une fois par mois en fait. Pas parce qu'il était ami d'enfance – et oui, ils étaient amis d'enfance, quoi qu'en dise Kacchan -. Pas parce que Mitsuki, la mère de Bakugo, voulait le voir. Pas parce qu'ils étaient quasiment voisins et qu'il fallait entretenir de bonnes relations avec ses voisins, sous peine de finir en guerre des poubelles.

Si si, en guerre des poubelles et même que la dernière s'était répandue à l'échelle de la ville et qu'on avait vu apparaître deux camps distincts, le camp des poubelles bleues et le camp des poubelles jaunes. Et une bataille sans merci avait éclaté, faisant des centaines de victimes chaque jour. La poubelle Leader Jaune et la poubelle Leader Bleue avaient été horrifiées d'un tel massacre et avaient donc décidé d'honorer le célèbre dicton prononcé par un Merveilleux Illustre Inconnu: « Faites l'amour pas la guerre, les préservatifs, ça coûte moins chère !». Ces deux poubelles avaient ainsi donné naissance à: La Poubelle Verte ! TinTinTIIIIIIIN ! (Penser au tri, c'est important.)

Hum… Bref, si Izuku allait chez le blond tous les mois, c'était pour voir Fire.

Mais qui est Fire ? Me direz-vous.

Hé bien Fire, c'est un chien. Mais pas n'importe quel chien, le chien que Katsuki et Izuku avaient trouvé quand ils étaient petits.

Ils avaient passé une semaine à venir tous les jours au parc pour nourrir l'animal et jouer avec lui. Puis finalement, le vert voulait le garder, mais sa mère, couveuse comme elle était, avait peur que l'animal lui fasse du mal. Kacchan, parce qu'il voulait aussi le garder -surtout pour faire plaisir à Deku, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la pire des tortures – demanda à ses parents l'autorisation pour l'adopter.

Vous vous en doutez, ils ont dit oui.

Et depuis ce jour, Midoriya rend régulièrement visite aux Bakugo, d'abord tous les jours, puis toutes les semaines, pour finir tous les mois suite au harcèlement du cendré. Mais Fire est aussi son chien bon sang de bois ! Alors il y allait, il ne manquait jamais un rendez-vous !

C'est pour ça que Katsuki fut des plus surpris quand il reçut un appel de la mère d'Izuku, lui annonçant que celui-ci ne pourrait pas venir à cause d'une énooorme grippe. Vous savez, le genre de grippe qui vous arrache les boyaux, vous fait cracher vos poumons et vous oblige à vous faire graver des toilettes à votre nom ? Voilà, celle-là.

Il raccrocha donc en grommelant, avant de tranquillement reprendre sa partie sur Detroit.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais une certaine boule de poils le regardait avec des larmichettes aux coins des yeux. De grands yeux verts. De grands yeux verts comme ceux de Deku…

…

\- Ok, ça va j'ai compris ! On y va !

Comme éclairé par la lanterne de Dieu, le chien aboya joyeusement en remuant sa queue. Katsuki le regarda quelques instants en se demandant s'il pourrait s'envoler s'il devenait trop heureux… Hm…

Bakugo cligna bêtement des yeux quelques secondes avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et d'attraper ses clefs.

\- JE SORS VIEILLE PEAU !

\- PARLE-MOI AUTREMENT SALE GOSSE !

Le gosse se dépêcha de sortir, embarquant la bête au passage.

Il parcourut quelques centaines de mètres avant d'arriver chez les Midoriya.

Il sonna et fut accueilli par Inko.

\- Katsuki-kun, que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'Izuku était malade, non ?

\- Oui, mais Fire n'arrêtait pas de couiner alors…, dit-il en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné.

Vous noterez que l'explosif avait fait une phrase polie et sans insulte -évidemment, il ne voulait pas décevoir la mère de _son_ Deku, cough cough-. Celle-ci afficha d'ailleurs une mine inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très sécurisé d'emmener le chien près de mon fils, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, il pourrait le mordre, ou pire, le dévorer !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il se passera grand-chose vous savez, le pire qu'il pourrait faire serait de mettre de la bave partout…, répondit le visiteur en haussant un de ses sourcils. Il aimait bien Inko, mais des fois, elle allait un peu trop loin dans son délire mère poule.

\- J-je… hm, c'est à di-

\- Ça fera plaisir à Deku.

Argument _implacable._

La femme s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser passer.

\- Je suppose que tu sais où est la chambre ?

Bakugo acquiesça en enlevant ses chaussures, il se dirigea vers la porte du vert en embarquant la bestiole.

Il entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter l'occupant des lieux.

\- Tch, trouillard.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter une couche que Fire se jeta sur son second maitre en couinant comme un chiot en manque de câlin. Ce qu'il était en fait… Et la réaction du dit maitre ne se fit pas attendre.

\- MON BÉBÉÉÉÉEUH ! Boouuh, m-m-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? snif.

Izuku allongé dans son lit, serrait le chien dans ses bras comme une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes coulants à flots et la morve au nez.

\- Sérieux ? Tu fais pitié le nerd.

\- Kacchan ? M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Midoriya qui ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, décidément il se répétait.

\- Tu crois qu'la bestiole est venue comment ?

\- Euh… Non mais je voulais dire…

\- Le machin me faisait des yeux de mouche enrhumée, ça m'saoulait.

Le machin en question jappa d'indignation depuis les bras de l'alité.

\- Kacchan, tu es méchant ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Il est sensible tu sais ?

\- Ouais ouais...

Le cendré se dirigeait vers une des étagères de la chambre pour en sortir deux manettes.

\- Une partie ?

Et c'est ainsi que se termina leur après-midi, assis devant la télé, chacun une manette dans les mains, Fire se lovant entre eux.

* * *

Dreambruh: "Moooooo, c'est trop meugnoooon..." ah ! *une flèche en forme de cœur transperce l'auteure*, "j'apprécie ton humour désastreux! D'ailleurs il est pas désastreux du tout d'abord..." ouh ! *une deuxième la rejoint*, "Plein de bisous sur ton nez" oh ! *une troisième la fait tomber*, "Vive les cookies!" AAAAAH ! *une quatrième l'achève définitivement*.

Ps: si la prochaine fois tu pouvais faire en sorte que ta lune soit plus lumineuse... Non parce que je me suis pris un coin de meuble, moi, à cause d'elle... sur le petit orteil en plus, snif, tu te rend compte T^T

¡Buen día mis amores!


	4. Le Cafard

Hello... it's me...

Hum...

Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas poster tous les jours ? Que voulez-vous ? Je suis inspirée en ce moment, j'en profite !

Bon, c'est court, ce n'est pas particulièrement mignon, ni particulièrement drôle, mais c'est cette image-là, elle m'a trop inspirée...

Si ça vous plait pas, allez vous plaindre à elle.

Lien pour vous plaindre: /my_hero_academia?z=photo-85320806_421144117/album-85320806_00/rev

L'auteure fuit et se barricade chez elle.

Elle ressort presque instantanément et tape un sprint jusqu'au magasin le plus proche, elle n'a plus de p'tit LU-ourson au chocolat.

* * *

Pairing: Pas vraiment.

Persos: Todoroki Shoto, Ashido Mina/Alien Queen, Bakugo Katsuki, Deku/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijiro/Red Riot, 1-A Students.

Genre: Humor

* * *

 **IV- Le cafard**

Ils étaient en classe. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal.

Ils discutaient, riaient et n'étaient pas à leur place. C'était la pause, alors, toujours rien d'anormal.

Katsuki gueulait sur Izuku dans le couloir. Là encore, rien d'anormal.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un cri strident, emplit d'effroi.

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers son origine.

Ils ne virent que Todoroki dans un coin de la salle.

Todoroki qui tremblait.

Todoroki qui s'était fait une sorte de plateforme de glace sur le mur, qui l'élevait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol.

Todoroki qui regardait ledit sol.

\- Todoroki-kun, tout vas bien ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du garçon, Tsuyu s'approcha.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui pour regarder, à son tour, le sol.

\- … Todoroki-kun, tu as peur de ce cafard… ?

Mina éclata de rire.

\- Nan, sérieux ?

Elle s'approcha pour ramasser le gros insecte. Elle n'avait peur de rien _elle_.

C'est à ce moment que Midoriya et Bakugo se décidèrent à rentrer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? On a entendu crier.

Ça, c'est Midoriya.

\- Ouais, une vraie pucelle !

Et ça, c'est Bakugo.

Shoto ne réagit même pas, trop occupé à essayer de fusionner avec le mur.

Taquine, Ashido mit l'énorme bestiole sous le nez du vert. Qui porta soudainement très bien cet adjectif…

Il lâcha un pitoyable petit couinement alors qu'il reculait d'un bond, percutant Kacchan.

Celui-ci ouvrait à peine la bouche qu'il la referma en un claquement sec, palissant brusquement.

Il attrapa son Deku par la taille avant de reculer vivement, l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Dégage c-ce… cette chose ! Viiite !

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi ? Rhooo… Vous êtes sérieux, il vous fera rien ce truc, dit Mina en agitant le cafard devant eux.

Dans un élan de courage fabuleux, digne des plus grands héros, Izuku donna un coup dans la main de la demoiselle.

L'insecte fut projeté droit sur Kirishima, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Il loucha dessus quelques secondes, avant de virer au violet et de s'évanouir.

 _Purement et simplement._

Le reste de la classe regardait les quatre garçons d'un air septique.

Les quatre élèves probablement les plus forts, avaient la flippette devant un pauvre petit cafard innocent ? Vraiment ?

Et quand Aizawa-sensei arriva, ils ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis, ni ceux qui avaient eu la trouille, ni ceux qui avaient découvert ce qui fichait la trouille à ceux qui avaient la trouille.

* * *

Amaya - Mastsuoka: Yep ! Viens on lance une chaine et on met un copyright sur le concept ?

Un phénomène mondial ? Je dirai plutôt un mythe, on parle de Katsuki-niquez-vos-mort-Bakugo là.

Moi non plus je ne devrai pas me moquer, je suis gagadog aussi *soupir de désespoir*

Je crois que j'aime bien martyriser ce pauvre Eijiro, mais c'est pas de ma faute, il est trop chou~

Evidemment qu'il a bon goût, c'est moi qui ai choisi ! #Modestie

En vrai, je crois que je les aime tous, mais... j'ai un petit faible pour Connor *^*

T'inquiète, moi non plus je ne dirai jamais ça à ma mère... Tu remarquera d'ailleurs que Kaccahn a plus ou moins pris ses jambes à son cou =)

Vii, Inko est peut-être un peu trop protectrice, et je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je trouvait ça trop mignon ou carrément chiant...

Best argument Ever effectivement, à utiliser dans tous les contextes ;p

Heureuse que ça t'ait plus, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-ci, même si j'y ai passé beaucoup moins de temps.

Yove Lou mes Kittens ~


	5. Le Petit Ami

Yo~

Votre dévouée est de retour après une longue absence de... deux jours ! Je sais c'est trèèèèèèès long, vous ne risquez certainement pas de faire une overdose de moi avec ce genre de délais.

En réalité, je n'étais pas censée poster aujourd'hui, plutôt demain, mais il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, c'est jours de course.

Et poster mon chapitre me permet de gagner un peu de temps, parce que j'ai la fleeeeeemme de ranger les courses.

Donc si je gagne du temps, les autres commenceront sans moi et quand j'arriverai, la moitié sera déjà faite et j'aurai donc moins de trucs à faire.

MWAHAHAHA ! *L'auteure est fière de son plan maléfique*

* * *

 **Wait ! Risque de mini spoil dans ce chapitre !**

 **En fait, vous apprendrez juste les noms des membres de la famille Todoroki, mais bon, y'en a qui veulent peut-être pas savoir.**

 **Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoil, il faut avoir lu le chapitre 187.**

* * *

 **Pairing:** FT/OS

 **Perso:** Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Natsuo, Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Fuyumi, Endeavor/Todoroki Enji, OS.

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

PS: Z'avez vu ?! Pas même un micro KatsuDeku #Fierté

PSBis: Petit rappel, Touya est le frère aîné, Fuyumi est la seconde, Natsuo est le cadet et Shouto est le benjamin.

* * *

 **V- Le petit ami**

La fratrie Todoroki vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations, tous assis dans le grand canapé du salon.

Fuyumi corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves, Shouto faisait ses propres devoirs et Natsuo et Touya regardaient un film avec animation.

Leur père était absent, alors ils en profitaient pour se retrouver.

Mais leur calme fut troublé par la sonnette d'entrée.

\- C'est pour moi !, s'exclama Fuyumi sous le regard interrogateur de ses frères.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

Les trois garçons, très curieux, passèrent la tête hors du salon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'intrus. Dans cette position, ils ressemblaient étrangement à des suricates.

\- Bonjours mon chéri !

Ils froncèrent de concert leurs sourcils, pourquoi leur sœur appelait ce type « chéri » ?

Quand l'homme répondit un « salut ma puce », Natsuo ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur, retenu par ses compagnons-pseudo-détectives qui lui plaquèrent la main sur la bouche en baragouinant un bruyant « chuuut ».

Ils observèrent l'homme plus en détails. Il était assez grand et mince, ses cheveux formaient de courtes boucles bleu pâle qui encadraient son visage fin surmonté de grands yeux jaunes.

En sommes, il était plutôt beau.

Ce fait ne fit que renforcer le froncement de sourcils des frères.

\- Entre ! Je vais te présenter !

En entendant ça, les garçons regagnèrent précipitamment leur place.

Natsuo, définitivement le moins dégourdi, se prit au passage un pied de chaise sur le petit orteil…

\- HIIIA-

\- CHUUUUT !

Le pauvre jeune homme continua donc de crier silencieusement en se tortillant, alors que les deux autres le trainaient vers le canapé.

\- Les garçons ? Venez voi- Natsu ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète, juste le film, il est un peu trop émouvant, répondit Touya à sa place.

\- … Mais vous êtes sur une scène de cul…

Les frères tournèrent la tête vers l'écran si rapidement qu'on entendit un énorme craquement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Natsuo se tenait la nuque.

\- La scène d'avant était émouvante, tenta de rattraper Shouto, en désespoir de cause.

La seule fille de la famille leur lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Bon, venez ! Je vais vous présenter.

Shouto et Touya s'approchèrent. Natsuo suivit plus lentement, en boitillant légèrement et en se tenant toujours la nuque.

\- T'es sûr que tout va bien Natsu ?

\- Ça va nickel…, répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

Le pauvre inconnu, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, arborait un air un peu perdu.

\- Je vous présente Tsuneo-chan, reprit Fuyumi, c'est mon petit ami.

\- Enchanté !

Étrangement, pas de réaction.

Les frères se contentèrent de fixer ce _Tsuneo-chan_.

Longuement.

Avec insistance.

Beaucoup d'insistance.

Le bleuté commençât d'ailleurs à être mal à l'aise, si on en croyait le fait qu'il tripotait le bas de son t-shirt, pourquoi ils ne répondait pas, il n'avait pas été assez poli ? "Enchanté" lui semblait pourtant correcte...

Malheureusement pour le couple, l'ainé de la fratrie sembla finalement se réveiller.

\- T'as quel âge ?

\- Euh, j'ai vingt-six ans.

Entendre l'âge de la future victime sembla réanimer le cadet.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es beaucoup trop vieux !

\- Natsuo, il n'a que quatre ans de plus, j'en ai vingt-deux je te rappelle.

\- MAIS C'EST ÉNORME !

Fuyumi lança un regard de désespoir à Touya, mais il avait l'air assez d'accord avec son petit frère. Elle chercha du soutien chez Shouto, qui resta impassible, continuant de trouer du regard l'invité-pas-bienvenu.

\- Tu travailles où ?, poursuivit le plus grand.

\- J-j'ai un emploi à mi-temps dans un café en attendant de finir mes études.

\- Quelles études ?

\- Touya ! Ça suffit !

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur, rassura Tsuneo.

\- Et donc, quelles études ?, répéta Natsu en écho à son ainé.

\- Je fais des études en Histoire de l'art, je veux être restaurateur.

\- T'habite où ?

\- Dans un petit appartement du centre-ville.

Et les deux frères continuèrent de poser des questions plus ou moins intelligentes au pauvre homme pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Pour arriver à la même conclusion qu'au début, qu'ils énoncèrent d'une même voie.

\- FUYUMI, TU PEUX PAS RESTER AVEC LUI !

\- Quoi ? Non mais je fais ce que je veux !

\- Il est trop vieux !, continua Touya.

\- Hein ? Mais-

\- Il habite trop loin !, renchérit Natsuo.

Et les garçons continuèrent à énumérer diverses raisons qui feraient que la demoiselle ne puisse pas rester avec son mec, divers raisons que la jeune fille contra une par une avec facilité, sous le regard consterné dudit mec –il avait parlé dans le vide pendant tout ce temps ou quoi ?-.

Mais ils avaient tous oublié quelqu'un.

Le benjamin de la fratrie n'avait pas bougé, pas prononcé un mot.

Il avait continué de regarder, d'analyser cet étranger, sans faillir. Il avait observé l'interrogatoire de ces frères-pseudo-enquêteurs, il l'avait étudié.

Et il avait trouvé la solution. Celle qui règlerait tous les problèmes.

Il s'avança, sûr de lui, il écarta les gêneurs et vint se planter devant l'homme qui prétendait avoir pris le cœur de sa sœur.

Le silence se fit. Tous regardaient le plus jeune.

Celui-ci pris une grande inspiration.

\- IIIAAAA !

Une brise froide se fit sentir et de la brume se créa.

\- Sh-Shouto ! M-m-mais-

\- Bravo frangin !

...

Le soir, quand Endeavor rentra de sa dure journée de travail, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se demander pourquoi sa fille s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle venait toujours lui dire "bon retour à la maison", il haussât les épaules, il verrait plus tard. Il alla ensuite au salon pour se détendre, comme tous les soirs, mais il fut arrêté par une deuxième question.

Pourquoi, diable, y avait-il un homme congelé dans le séjour ?

* * *

 **Amaya - Matsuoka:** Vi, c'est elle ! Moi aussi je l'avais trouvé sur la Pint' y'a un moment, j'l'ai revue en faisant du tri!

Très chère, tu apprendras qu'avec moi, la crédibilité va disparaître encore mieux que le respect ^^

"- Deku-kun attention! Les ennemis ont des fusils !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ochaco-chan, Le Mur Todoroki n'est pas loin, si on l'atteint, il nous protègera et nous ne risquerons plus rien ! " XD

Haha, j'ai hésité à la mettre celle d'Eijiro, mais j'trouvais ça trop chou, du coup, je l'ai mise.

Eijiro, victime professionnelle... tu crois que ça paye bien ? Enfin dans celui-là y'a pas Kirishima ;^;, du coup je me suis acharnée sur N****o (je mets ça parce que je sais pas si t'as lu, comme ça, certain qu'y'a pas de spoil).

Na~ C'est vrai que Markus est beau gosse aussi ~

 **Dreambruh:** Le soleil _et_ la Lune ? Je suis gâtée dite donc ~

Kacchan est trop butté pour se rendre compte que le BakuDeku est le meilleur couple de BNHA. Même si le TodoDeku ou le KiriBaku sont aussi trop bien.

Tu joues aussi à Detroit ? Team qui ?

Plus de petit Lu, snif, le pire enfer sur Terre, heureusement, mes stocks sont refaits. =D

"Choquée"? Carrément ? Hé bé, j'espère pas trop, qui éclairera mes pas de son astre si tu t'en vas ? Hein ? Qui ?

Comme tu dis "Vive les chats et bisous sur ta bouille" (oui, je sais, c'est pas exactement ça mais je fais c'que j'veux, duh XP)

...

Yove Lou ~


	6. L'ennui

Haaaai~

Un nouvel OS mes kittens !

Bon, on est dans la merdeuuh !

La rentrée approche, je la sens déjà passer avec les essayages d'uniformes et retouche-machin-bidule.

Mais de toute façon, on n'y peut rien, dit l'auteure, occupée à faire un nœud avec une grosse corde, pour l'accrocher en hauteur.

Hum, si je parle de la rentrée alors que tous voudraient la bannir, marché dessus, la pendre, l'étouffer, la couper en petit cube, la faire bouillir et l'envoyer en enfer, c'est tout simplement que suite à son arrivée, j'ai décidé de commencer à espacer mes publications... Snif, bouhouhoooouuu !

En fait, je vais continuer à écrire comme je le fais, assez régulièrement donc, mais garder mes OS en réserve et n'en publier qu'un de temps en temps.

Comme ça, même si je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, vous ne serez pas obligé d'attendre les prochaines vacances pour en avoir~

.

Kyaaaaaaa !

L'auteure fuit à une vitesse qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre.

Un frelon vient d'entrer dans sa chambre.

ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ

...

True story.

Un énooorme frelon est entré alors que je vous écrivais de jolis mots doux, j'lui ai balancé tout ce que j'avais sous la main, soit mes oreillers (j'ai failli balancer mes peluches mais j'ai pas eu le courage de leur faire ça... elles sont pures et innocentes vous savez T~T) et j'me suis cassé en courant, j'ai fermé la porte et chui allée faire des papouilles à mon chien en attendant qu'il se barre... Oh couardise quand tu nous tiens !

Je dirai que c'est le principal inconvénient de vivre près d'un bois: les bestioles...

* * *

 **Wait !**

 **Spoil du chapitre 132**

 **Cet OS est plus ou moins basé dessus.**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Aucun

 **Persos:** Red Riot/Kirishima Eijiro (Viiiiii!); Fatgum/Taishiro Toyomitsu; Sun Eater/Tamaki Amajiki.

 **Genre:** Humor; So Cute ?

* * *

 **VI- L'ennui (ou quand Kirishima se retrouve seul)**

 **.**

Fatgum et Sun Eater était partie en patrouille. Enfin, Sun Eater était partie en patrouille et Fatgum l'accompagnait pour l'embêter -et faire des courses-, laissant notre cher Kirishima seul à l'agence.

Vêtu d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt large, il était étalé de tout son long en travers du canapé de la salle de repos, avec un paquet de chips qu'il mangeait sans conviction.

Et notre cher Kirishima s'ennuyait ferme.

Il pourrait regarder la télé, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Et les vidéos de chatons sur YouTube, ça va bien cinq minutes hein !, se dit-il après la trente-septième consécutive.

Lassé, il se leva pour faire le tour des quartiers, peut-être qu'il trouverait un passe-temps.

Il commença par la pièce où il était, il y avait de nombreuses étagères, celles près de la télé étaient remplies de DVD, les autres de livres, principalement de cuisine d'ailleurs. Une guitare siégeait dans un coin, près d'un piano qui n'avait clairement plus l'air tout jeune, en outre, la guitare non plus. Eijiro s'approcha, il pourrait peut-être essayer ? Il avait toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument.

Il commença par la guitare, parce que ça faisait _viril_. Mal lui en pris, à peine toucha-t-il une corde, que celle-ci, dans un acte de jalousie mal placée, décida d'imiter son cousin l'élastique et faillit lui crever un œil.

Apeuré, il recula vivement et cogna le piano… qui ferma son clapet sur ses doigts.

\- HAAArghbl…

Dans un élan de sagesse, le jeune homme décida qu'une carrière musical n'était définitivement pas dans ses cordes* et pris le large vers de nouveaux horizons, direction… le placard à balais… ?

Ah, il s'était trompé de porte, autant pour lui.

Direction la salle d'eau, mouais bof, ce n'étais pas beaucoup mieux. Bon, autant en profiter pour s'admirer.

Il s'approcha du grand miroir près de la porte et commença à faire diverses poses plus ou moins sexy. Et vas-y que j'te montre mes biceps, et vas-y que j'te montre mon sensuel déhanché du diâââble, et vas-y que j'te montre- MES POILS ?!

\- Oh la la ! Ça va pas du tout ! Vite ! De la cire ! Ma pince à épiler ! Ma crème apaisante spéciale peau douce et soyeuse !

Une demi-heure plus tard, le garçon-viril-mais-délicat avait fini son affaire et caressait avec amour ses belles jambes, en leur murmurant des mots doux…

…

Hum, bref…

Il sortit finalement de la pièce, l'ennui le rattrapant.

Il alla ouvrir la porte quelques mètres plus loin, oh la cuisine !

\- Tiens, et si je cuisinais quelques choses pour Fatto** et Tamaki-kun ?

Problème, il ne savait pas cuisiner, il fallait donc un truc simple.

\- Hmm, des crêpes !

Aussitôt, il se mit à faire la pâte, six œufs, trois cents grammes de farine, une pincée de sucre et du lait à la louche.

On mélange le tout et voilà !

Eijiro sortit une poêle, et commença à faire cuire la préparation.

Une, deux, il s'amusait à faire sauter les crêpes, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un grand chef !

Sauf, que la troisième avait disparu.

Après cinq minutes de recherche, il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée, cette crêpe…

Haussant les épaules, il reprit sa cuisson.

Dix minutes plus tard, une grosse pile de crêpes trônait fièrement sur la table. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que les deux autres reviennent pour les déguster.

Il décida de continuer son petit tour pour patienter.

Il arriva dans le bureau de Fatgum. Il allait repartir, ne voulant pas déranger quoi que ce soit d'important, mais… il la vit.

 _Elle_.

L'armoire où Taishiro rangeait tous ses costumes de héros.

Et il ne put résister.

Il prit un des grands gilets et l'enfila. Bien évidemment, il était trop grand, beaucoup trop grand. Le bas lui arrivait facilement aux chevilles et les manches faisaient le double de ses bras. Mais bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était confortable!

Il s'amusa à imiter le héros.

\- « Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, moi, si j'ai tout le temps faim !», commença-t-il d'une voix plaintive, « Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de cette désagréable attitude Tamaki, t'as tellement de talent ! », « Vous n'irez nulle part ! », s'exclama-t-il, en écartant les bras pour reproduire la pose du blond lors de son dernier exploit.

Le rouge rigola tout seul un moment. Puis il avisa le bureau massif, le fauteuil avait l'air drôlement douillet…

Ni une ni deux, il était assis dedans, et il se mit à tourner comme un chiot cours après sa queue.

\- OUUIIIII !

~.~

\- Fatto, on évitera de laisser Red Riot seul à l'avenir, je crois qu'il ne l'a pas supporté, dit Tamaki, alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux le gamin par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- … Mais je le trouve mignon moi…, répondit Fatgum, en se frottant la nuque.

\- Il a cassé les cordes de la guitare et le piano est complètement de traviole.

\- Il n'aime peut-être pas la musique …?

\- Il y a des bandes épilatoires partout dans la salle de bain.

\- Ce ne sont probablement pas les siennes…

\- Dans ce cas, soit l'un de nous s'épile -et ne range pas-, et comme ce n'est pas moi…, commençât-il avec un regard subjectif, soit il y a un intrus et on doit vraiment s'inquiéter.

\- …

\- Il a collé des crêpes au plafond.

\- Juste une ! Et ce n'est pas si grave !

Le brun se contenta de le regarder fixement, ladite crêpe pendant mollement sur le côté de son crâne.

\- Je pourrais sûrement lui donner quelques cours de cuisine.

\- Il met tes costumes et fait l'imbécile avec.

\- C'est adorable~

\- FATTO !

\- …D'accord, je ne le laisserai plus seul, abdiqua finalement le héros pro.

* * *

*L'auteur est particulièrement fière de son jeux de mots pourrit...

Avouez, dès que vous avez vu le truc * vous avez couru jusqu'ici. Moi j'le fait tout le temps, j'peux pas m'en empêcher...

Comment ça chui seule ?

** _Mini cours de langue japonaise:_ Ici, "Fatto" est le surmon japonais de Fatgum, il s'agit en réalité du mot "Fat" prononcé avec l'accent japonais. "FatGum" en japonais se prononce "Fatto Gomu".

* * *

 **Attention !** Dans ce chapitre, je ne dis pas que ça serait étrange, pas naturel, pas viril _ou quoi que ce soit d'autres_ , qu'un homme s'épile. Vous faites ce que vous voulez les gars (s'il y a des gars sur ce site hein ^^'), si vous êtes mieux comme ça ne vous privez pas, c'est votre vie, on en a qu'une, vivez-la comme il vous plaît !

.

En fait, j'ai mis ce passage parce que j'avais remarqué un truc.

 _Petit cours de vie japonaise:_

Le système éducatif au Japon est similaire à celui de la France dans son organisation, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a d'abord la maternelle, puis l'enseignement Primaire où ils ont une année de plus que nous et donc une année de moins au collège qu'il commence plus tard. Mais le lycée est pareil qu'en France, c'est-à-dire qu'ils y passent trois années et qu'ils y rentrent vers les quinze ans...

 _Fin du petit cours de vie japonaise._

Alors pourquoi il n'y en a pas _un seul_ qui a des poils ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Les mecs de ma classe, s'ils ne se rasaient pas, ils ressemblaient déjà à Gandalf en 3ème.

Alors je veux bien, hein, en Asie, y a moins de pilosité... Mais quand même !

Ils font quelque chose, c'est pas possible !

 _L'auteure ne veut juste pas s'avouer qu'elle est complètement jalouse des filles de là-bas, qui peuvent admirer des mecs à la peau lisse alors qu'elle se trimbale juste des vieux babouins..._

* * *

L'auteur s'aplatit au sol:

\- Mes plus sincères excuses !

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé du petit orteil d'un personnage, je me suis rendu compte trop tard qu'il n'avait, techniquement, plus de petits orteils puisque s'est de leurs disparitions que sont apparu les alters.

Vous avez le droit de me donner un gage.

* * *

 **Dreambruh:** NAOOON ! Ne meurs pas ! o(╥﹏╥)o

Moi, aussi j'ai un grand frère et deux grandes sœurs, mais je me mêle pas de leurs vie de couple parce qu'ils ont passé la trentaine et qu'ils gèrent très bien leur vie sans moi... Je suis née trop tard, snif.

J'espère effectivement que tu seras plus comme Touya et Natsuo que comme Shouto, je ne suis pas trop sûr que ce soit accepté de congeler des gens dans la vraie vie... Et puis si tu le faisais, ça voudrait dire que tu à un alter, et dans ce cas, tu viens d'un autre temps ou d'un autre monde... (・_・ヾ

Je suis si fière d'avoir un ange gardien qui allume la lumière pour moi~

.

 **Amaya - Matsuoka:** Mais je t'en prie ! En espérant qu'il marche mieux pour toi que pour moi... [ •́ ﹏├┬┴┬┴

J't'imagine bien, dans une conversation, devoir expliquer pourquoi tu les appelles "suricates" XD

C'est vrai que ça lui correspond, j'y avais pas pensé... Mais je l'imaginais avec les cheveux un peu plus court et des yeux comme ceux de Haruka en jaune (dans Free!) et un peu plus vieux aussi ^^'

Moi aussi ça m'arrivait souvent, mais depuis, j'ai développé le syndrome du "fuit-les-meubles-et-coins-de-X-choses-parce-que-ton-petit-orteil-en-a-ras-le-boudin", du coup, ça va mieux （‐＾▽＾‐）

Chui sûr on peut trouver une scène de cul émouvante, on trouve de tout de toute façon de nos jours...

"L'étudier" comme tu dis, pas le congeler...

J'pense qu'on peut s'arranger avec Hollywood ou avec Hajime Isayama ~(◠﹏◕✿)

C'est pas la réaction d'Eijiro qui était magique, c'est le fait que ce soit lui qui la fasse, ça serait moins bien passé avec Mineta, par exemple...

Je crois qu'à partir du moment où on victimise des personnages comme eux, (canons, plutôt sérieux et trop chou) ça passe crème, encore une fois, ça n'aurait pas donné la même avec Mineta...

J'ai rien contre lui, hein, c'est juste qu'il se fait déjà victime dans l'original alors... ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose...

.

Good Bye (`･ω･´)ゞ


	7. Excuses

Hellooooooo !

A new chapter my noodles !

Comment vous allez bien ?

Alors, je sais que j'avais dit que j'espacerai mes publications et que vous vous attendiez sûûûrement à un délai plus long, mais pour ma défense, j'avais déjà presque fini ce chapitre et je viens d'en finir un autre ('fin, il reste la correction quoi -_-).

Du coup voilà !

Bon, celui-ci n'est pas très drôle... je dirai même qu'il ne l'est pas du tout, mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire (〜^∇^)〜

* * *

 **Wait !**

 **Spoil à partir du chapitre 169 jusqu'au 183.**

 **Plutôt du 183 d'ailleurs, mais l'événement commence lors du 169.**

* * *

 **Pairing:** KB/IM

 **Perso:** Katsuki Bakugo; Deku/Izuku Midoriya; Eri; Lemillion/Togata Mirio; UA students.

 **Genre:** SongFic, et vous pouvez interpréter comme de la Romance ou du Friendship, au choix.

* * *

Je vous conseille d'écouter la version acoustique de la chanson Nobody's perfect de Jessie J.

Aussi, je me suis servie des paroles de la version originale qui ne sont pas exactement les mêmes, il me semble qu'il y a un ou deux couplets en moins dans la version acoustique.

Je n'ai pas pus vous mettre le lien ( 'a ma'che pas ;ω;), mais si vous tapez: Jessie J - Nobody's perfect (LIVE Acoustic) sur Youtube, sachez qu'il s'agit de la deuxième, celle où Jessie J porte un manteau marron clair.

* * *

 **VII – Excuses**

Enfin fini.

Ils étaient passé sur scène, ils avaient enflammé le public et fini de ranger leur bordel. Ils allaient, à leur tour, pouvoir profiter du festival.

Lemillion arriva près d'Izuku, Eri sur les épaules.

\- Eri-chan, tu t'es amusé ?

\- Au début, j'avais peur, mais la lumière a fait « flash » et c'est devenu froid et la lumière tournait et la madame, elle a fait « Waaah » et j'ai fait « Waaah » moi aussi, s'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée.

Le vert sourit, il était content, faire sourire la petite était son principal objectif pour le spectacle.

\- Eri-chan, tu veux qu'on aille essayer les activités des autres classes ?, proposa Togata.

\- Oui, Deku-san, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- J'arrive !

Et les trois comparses s'amusèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Le soir, vers dix-neuf heures, l'ambiance changea doucement. Les divers stands commencèrent lentement à fermer, alors que leurs animateurs s'éclipsaient discrètement pour aller mieux s'habiller… et se débarbouiller dans certains cas.*

\- Eri-chan, viens avec nous !

\- Huh ?

Ochaco et Momo étaient venues chercher la demoiselle.

\- Vas-y, elles vont te trouver une jolie robe, encouragea l'élève d'All Might.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le festival se termine avec un bal, il faut se faire beau, expliqua Mirio.

\- Hooo…!, la demoiselle suivit donc les filles alors que les garçons partirent de leur côté.

\- On se retrouve après !

Quelque temps après, tout le monde s'était regroupé dans la cour de l'établissement, paré de leurs plus beaux habits. La musique classique et la musique plus moderne alternaient afin de satisfaire tous les goûts et toutes les ambiances. Togata avait offert une danse à la petite Eri alors qu'un Midoriya rouge coquelicot se faisait trainer sur la piste par une Ochaco fumante mais déterminée.

Izuku alla ensuite rejoindre quelques membres de la classe qui s'était regroupé autour d'un verre.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit se faisait noire et que la piste c'était quelque peu vidée de ses danseurs, quelqu'un vint se planter devant lui pour lui tendre la main.

Deku ouvrit grand les yeux, il détailla le garçon, le _presque homme_ , qui lui proposait de le rejoindre. Il était beau dans son costume noir et sa chemise rouge. Vraiment beau. La personne s'impatienta et finit par prendre le poignet du vert pour le tirer à sa suite alors qu'une nouvelle chanson débutait.

Katsuki, parce que c'était lui, tint la main d'Izuku et posa son autre main sur sa hanche alors que le plus petit déposait la sienne sur son épaule.

Et ils commencèrent doucement à bouger au rythme de la musique.

Au bout de quelques instants, Bakugo posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vert et se mit doucement à fredonner puis à chantonner.

.

 ** _When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much_**  
Quand je suis nerveux, ouais, je parle trop  
 ** _Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up_**  
Parfois je ne peux vraiment pas la fermer  
 ** _It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen_**  
C'est comme si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui qui écoutera  
 ** _And that's where I seem to fuck up_**  
Et c'est là où je semble tout foirer

.

\- Kacchan ?, Midoriya se demandait pourquoi le cendré faisait ça, il n'aimait ni les contacts physiques, ni danser, ni chanter.

.

 ** _Yeah, I forget about the consequences_**  
Ouais, j'oublie les conséquences  
 ** _For a minute there I lose my senses_**  
Pendant une minute, je perds mes sens  
 ** _And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going_**  
Et dans l'impulsion du moment ma bouche s'y met  
 ** _The words start flowing, oh_**  
Les mots commencent à affluer, oh

.

Ils continuèrent de danser lentement alors qu'Izuku commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son cavalier.

.

 ** _But I never meant to hurt you_**  
Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal  
 ** _I know it's time that I learnt to_**  
Je sais qu'il est temps que j'apprenne  
 ** _Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_**  
À traiter les gens que j'aime comme je voudrais être aimée  
 ** _This is a lesson learnt_**  
C'est une leçon apprise

.

Katsuki augmenta petit à petit le volume et s'était redressé pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il repensait à toutes les fois où il avait blessé son ami, physiquement ou mentalement.

.

 ** _I hate that I let you down_**  
Je déteste te décevoir  
 ** _And I feel so bad about it_**  
Et ça me rend tellement mal à l'aise

.

Il se souvenait de la fois où il était tombé du tronc, Deku était descendu pour lui tendre la main. Il avait cru que l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait été de la déception, de ne pas l'avoir vu réussir à traverser sans glisser, d'être apparu _faible._ Il avait détesté ça. Alors il l'avait repoussé.

.

 ** _I guess karma comes back around_**  
Je suppose que le karma revient dans le coin  
 ** _'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_**  
Parce qu'à présent je suis celui qui a mal, ouais  
 ** _And I hate that I made you think_**  
Et je déteste t'avoir fait penser  
 ** _That the trust we have is broken_**  
Que la confiance que nous avons est brisée

.

Ouais. Il s'était rendu compte trop tard que Deku ne le suivait plus aveuglément comme quand ils étaient petits. Et ça lui avait écrasé le cœur.

.

 ** _Don't tell me you can't forgive me_**  
Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas me pardonner  
 ** _'Cause nobody's perfect_**  
Parce que personne n'est parfait  
 ** _No, no, no, no, no, no, no… nobody's perfect, no_**  
Non, non, non, non, non, non… personne n'est parfait, non

.

Sa voix s'adoucit. Qu'il était presque en train de supplier, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait tout recommencer.

.

 ** _If I could turn back the hands of time_**  
Si je pouvais remonter les aiguilles du temps  
 ** _I swear I never would have crossed that line_**  
Je jure que je n'aurais jamais franchi cette ligne  
 ** _I should have kept it between us_**  
Je l'aurais gardée entre nous

.

Oh oui, s'il pouvait remonter le temps, il aurait gardé le vert près de lui, comme un joyau fragile et précieux. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début.

 _._

 ** _But, no, I went and told the whole world how I'm feeling, oh_**  
Mais, non, je suis allé dire au monde entier comment je me sentais, oh

.

Mais à la place, il lui avait craché dessus, il lui avait donné un surnom cruel, il l'avait isolé, persécuté, abandonné.**

.

 ** _So I sit and I realize_**  
Ainsi je m'assois et réalise  
 ** _With these tears falling from my eyes_**  
Avec ces larmes coulant de mes yeux  
 ** _I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever_**  
Que je vais devoir changer si je veux te garder pour toujours  
 ** _I promise that I'm gonna try_**  
Je promets que je vais essayer

.

C'était exactement ça. Après son enlèvement, il s'était assis et il avait réfléchi. Parce que Midoriya était venu le chercher, lui sauver la vie, _malgré tout._

Il avait réalisé qu'il allait perdre Deku. Qu'il l'avait _déjà_ perdu.

Et il avait chialé.

.

 ** _But I never meant to hurt you_**  
Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal  
 ** _I know it's time that I learnt to_**  
Je sais qu'il est temps que j'apprenne  
 ** _Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_**  
À traiter les gens que j'aime comme je voudrais être aimée  
 ** _This is a lesson learnt_**  
C'est une leçon apprise

.

Il murmurait en baissant les yeux, il avait honte, tellement honte de son attitude de salaud fini. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour garder Deku pour lui tout seul. Tout comme il savait qu'il avait fait le contraire, Deku s'était éloigné.

 _._

 ** _I hate that I let you down_**  
Je déteste te décevoir  
 ** _And I feel so bad about it_**  
Et ça me rend tellement mal à l'aise

.

Ce qu'il pensait, depuis tout ce temps, être de la déception, du mépris, n'était en réalité que de l'inquiétude. Parce que Deku lui faisait confiance, parce que Deku avait une foi inébranlable en lui, il l'admirait presque autant, voire plus, qu'All Might. Il était _son_ héros.

 _Avant._

.

 ** _I guess karma comes back around_**  
Je suppose que le karma revient dans le coin  
 ** _'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_**  
Parce qu'à présent je suis celui qui a mal, ouais

.

Et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait tout faux, depuis le début. Il avait mal. Il regrettait. Le remords le prenait à la gorge et l'étouffait, comme pour le punir.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, il l'avait mérité.

.

 ** _And I hate that I made you think_**  
Et je déteste t'avoir fait penser  
 ** _That the trust we have is broken_**  
Que la confiance que nous avons est brisée

.

Il voulait que Deku lui fasse de nouveau confiance. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, comme avant.

.

 ** _Don't tell me you can't forgive me_**  
Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas me pardonner  
 ** _'Cause nobody's perfect_**  
Parce que personne n'est parfait  
 ** _No, no, no, no, no, no, no… nobody's perfect_**  
Non, non, non, non, non, non… personne n'est parfait

 ** _No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_**  
Non, non, non, non, non, non…

.

Deku pardonnait tout. Tout le temps. À tout le monde. Mais il doutait qu'il veuille le pardonner _lui._

.

 ** _I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool_**  
Je ne suis pas un saint, non, pas du tout, mais ce que j'ai fait, ça n'était pas cool  
 ** _But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh_**  
Mais je jure que je ne te referai jamais ça, oh  
 ** _I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool_**  
Je ne suis pas un saint, non, pas du tout, mais ce que j'ai fait, ça n'était pas cool  
 ** _But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah_**  
Mais je jure que je ne te referai jamais ça, ouais

.

Il n'était pas un saint. Il était une enflure, un salaud, un connard, un harceleur, un monstre.

Mais il jurait, il promettait tout ce qu'il possédait, qu'il allait tout faire pour changer. Il ne ferait plus jamais souffrir Deku, _quoi qu'il advienne._ _  
_

.

 _ **I hate that I let you down**_  
Je déteste te décevoir  
 ** _And I feel so bad about it_**  
Et ça me rend tellement mal à l'aise

.

Et même s'il lui pardonnait, lui ne se pardonnerait pas. Jamais.

.

 ** _I guess karma comes back around_**  
Je suppose que le karma revient dans le coin  
 ** _'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_**  
Parce qu'à présent je suis celui qui a mal, ouais  
 ** _And I hate that I made you think_**  
Et je déteste t'avoir fait penser  
 ** _That the trust we have is broken_**  
Que la confiance que nous avons est brisée

.

Il avait compris. Deku était son monde, il gravitait littéralement autour de lui. En y repensant, toutes ses décisions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, il les avait prises en fonction du petit sans alter.

Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à All Might parce qu' _il_ l'admirait.

Il avait voulu devenir héros pour _le_ protéger.

Il l'avait harcelé pour qu' _il_ le regarde.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était faible et qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un héros parce qu'il avait eu peur, il avait paniqué. Deku se ferait écraser sans alter. Il voulait qu'il change de rêve, pour qu' _il_ soit en sécurité.

Deku était toute sa vie.

.

 ** _Don't tell me you can't forgive me_**  
Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas me pardonner  
 ** _'Cause nobody's perfect, no_**  
Parce que personne n'est parfait, non  
 ** _No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._**  
Non, non, non, non, non, non...  
 ** _'Cause nobody's perfect, no_**  
Parce que personne n'est parfait, non

.

Personne n'était parfait, _surtout pas lui._

La musique se termina.

Ils se tenaient immobiles et silencieux au centre de la piste.

Katsuki regardait le sol, ne montrant à son partenaire que son visage caché par ses cheveux et le bout de ses oreilles rouges.

Izuku fixait la tête baissée du blond, Kacchan venait de lui présenter ses excuses. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Mais pourquoi ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris les raisons du comportement du blond, et même si c'était parfois lourd à porter, en réalité il trouvait ça assez attendrissant.

Mais il croyait que son ami le savait, il ne pensait pas que ça lui pesait autant. S'il avait su, il lui en aurait parlé.

Il posa doucement ses paumes sur les joues de l'explosif, il redressa sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es pardonné Kacchan, tu sais ?

Et Kacchan ne pût s'empêcher de penser, tout en le serrant fort dans ses bras, qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir Izuku Midoriya dans sa vie.

Parce que personne n'était parfait, _sauf Deku._

 _Son Deku._

* * *

* Dédicace à Shinsou (^▾^)ゞ

** Chuis la seule à penser au Roi Lion 2 ?

* * *

 **Dreambruh** : Merci !

Effectivement, vu sous cette angle, Eijiro est très courageux ^^'

Bah tu me rassures, j'ai paniqué pendant cinq minutes en me relisant (avant de me dire "basta fait pas chier" et d'aller chercher des Oreo) ;p

T'as vu ! Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre dans leur monde juste pour ça ! C'est vrai quoi, ils doivent avoir la belle vie quand même...

Finalement, t'aura pas attendu trop longtemps hein ?

Quant à ton Brevet, sache qu'il ne pourra _jamais_ être pire que le mien... Pas que j'ai eu une mauvaise note hein, non je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, mais je suis tombée pile l'année de la réforme, donc on a su une semaine avant comment on allait être noté, quel genre d'exos on aurait et tout et tout... (Merci Pondichéry)

En plus les profs, ils foutaient la pression parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, limite ils stressaient plus que nous... Et puis, j'étais hors contrat, ça veut dire que c'était soit ça passe, soit ça casse, puisque je n'avais pas le contrôle continu...

Dans tous les cas, sache que le plus compliqué, c'est l'EPI, et encore, moi j'ai eu 160 points sur 200 alors que j'ai présenté un livre que j'avais même pas lu XD ( à ne pas reproduire hein, c'est pas bien)

Mais bon, je dis ça, mais en vrai c'est pas trop dur, si tu bosses bien toute l'année, y'a raison que tu foires. Et sache aussi que les profs font toujours des sujets plus compliqués que le brevet, regarde j'me suis tapé sept de moyenne en anglais avec ma prof, et j'ai eu dix-huit au Brevet -^^-

Bref, je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir vraiment rassurée, mais bon, si tu as besoin de conseil ou d'aide dans une matière (pas en maths, je suis une littéraire moi .') n'hésite pas à demander.

.

Yove Lou~


	8. Barbecue

Mes bichons d'amûûûûûûûreuh !

J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée ^w^

Moi, la mienne était... paumante ? Pour la faire courte, je suis passé d'un petit lycée privé avec deux bâtiments et trois classes dedans, à un Grand lycée privé avec une bonne grosse douzaine de bâtiments de trois ou quatre étages avec une bonne grosse trentaine de classes par niveaux et... 10 hectares de terrain ? Immense le truc j'vous dis !

Dis comme ça, on croirait presque que je suis dans une mini-ville ^^'

Mais bref, peu importe.

JE. SUIS. LÀ. De retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour vous remonter le moral !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise ;3

* * *

 **N.B**

Étant donné la reprise des cours (ou du travail pour certains), je ne pourrai clairement pas poster tous les deux jours comme en vacances, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Alors j'ai décidé, quelque temps avant la rentrée, de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, entre le vendredi soir et le lundi matin. (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très précis.)

Seulement, je me suis pris les joies du lycée en pleine gueule durant ces semaines de début et je n'ai pas réussi à écrire plus de quelques lignes.

Aussi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me tenir à ce planning. Si je n'avais pas déjà fini ce chapitre, je n'aurai pas pu poster.

Je vais essayer de m'y tenir mais je ne promet rien, surtout que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un très gros chapitre, (genre le n°7 mais en plus sérieux et plus long encore (et qui n'est pas une song fic (oui, je mets des parenthèses dans les parenthèses, t'as un problème ?))) qui me prend énormément de temps.

Dans tous les cas, dites-vous que les vacances sont dans quatre semaines.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

* * *

 **WAIT !**

 **Spoil du chapitre 187**

 **Comme l'OS n°5**

* * *

Pairing: Nope

Persos: Shouto Todoroki; Natsuo Todoroki; Fuyumi Todoroki; Touya Todoroki (Ils sont classés par âge, Shouto est le plus jeune, Touya le plus agé)

Genre: Humor

P.S Juste pour vous aider: Comme le seul moment où nous avons pu apercevoir Touya est lors du Flashback du festival, que c'était fort bref, et que nous ne connaissons pas son alter ni celui de Natsuo, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. J'en ai déduit que Touya avait les cheveux rouges et, en suivant la logique de la Génétique Todoroki, qu'il avait donc un alter de feu, et que Natsu avait les cheveux blancs et un alter de glace.

* * *

 **VIII - Barbecue**

 _Libéré ! Délivré !_

 _Je ne mentirais plus jamais !_

 _Libéré ! Délivré !_

 _C'est décidé, je m'en-_

Natsuo aurait bien laissé la chanson se diffuser encore un peu, elle était tellement géniale ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever pour reproduire la chorégraphie, jets de glace à l'appui, et chanter les paroles à tue-tête. Mais le regard insistant de ses deux frères le poussa finalement à s'asseoir et à permettre à Touya de décrocher.

\- Oui, allô ? Oh oui, d'accord, hmhm, à tout à l'heure.

Et à peine l'ainé eut-il le temps de raccrocher, que le blanc lui sauta dessus. On l'avait empêché d'écouter son single préféré après tout, il fallait qu'il se venge. Même s'il connaissait la raison de cet appel.

-Alors ? Elle arrive quand hein ? Quand ?

\- La réunion des professeurs dure plus longtemps que prévu, Fuyumi rentrera dans une heure, répondit le rouge, accablé.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est déjà vingt heures ! On va mourir de faim !

Effectivement, les frères avaient un problème. C'était toujours leur sœur qui faisait les repas, sous peine d'une catastrophe intergalactique. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et ils avaient faim.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, commença à paniquer Natsuo.

\- Bah je sais pas trop, vous voulez quoi ?, demanda Touya, décidé à prendre les choses en mains.

\- Il faut un truc simple…, dit Shouto, le plus jeune et pourtant le plus sage…

\- Des pâtes ?, proposa le cadet.

\- Sœurette nous a interdit d'approcher de la plaque à gaz, tu te souviens ?

Vrai, comme venait gentiment de le rappeler le benjamin, la seule fille de la fratrie leur avait strictement interdit de s'approcher de la gazinière suite à leur dernière utilisation, où ils avaient allègrement fait brûler la cuisine…

\- On pourrait faire une tourte ?

\- Touya, d'où c'est facile à faire une tourte ?, interrogea Natsu.

\- On a pas le droit de toucher au four non plus…, indiqua Shouto.

Soupirant, l'ainé commença à ouvrir les placards en quête de nourriture, bonne et facile à préparer, qui ne nécessitera ni four, ni plaque de cuisson… Pas simple… C'est Natsuo qui trouva finalement le Saint Graal, dans le frigo.

\- Hey, regardez !

Et il leur montra la boîte d'œuf.

\- On pourrait se faire des œufs au plat !

\- Natsu, les œufs au plat ça se fait avec une poêle, sur la gazinière, tenta de raisonner Touya.

\- Il reste de la viande aussi !, poursuivit son petit frère comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

\- Natsu !

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous approcher du gaz, il nous faut juste une surface chaude, révéla le plus petit.

\- Et où trouve-t-on une « surface chaude » ?, demanda le rouge en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que le regard impassible de Shouto, qui commençait déjà à enlever son t-shirt, et celui malicieux de Natsuo qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

.

Fuyumi entra précipitamment dans la maison, bon dieux qu'elle était en retard, ses frères devaient mourir de faim !

Elle prit à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et de poser son manteau, qu'elle était déjà devant la porte de la cuisine à s'attacher rapidement les cheveux.

\- Les garçons ? Où êtes-vous ? Je suis rentré, je vais vous faire à man-

La pauvre fille s'était stoppée dans son élan.

 _Ébahie._

Touya et Shouto étaient assis devant le frigo, à même le sol, torse nu, quelques flammèches s'envolant de temps en temps de leurs épaules. Et Natsuo s'amusait à déposer des œufs et des morceaux de viande crue sur eux et à en reprendre d'autres, cuits, pour les mettre dans une grande assiette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

\- … Bah, un barbecue…

* * *

C'était court mais je le trouve pas trop mal (*^ω^*), dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

.

 **Dreambruh:** Tu vas rire, mais je crois que ton AAAA[...]AAAAA! a fait buguer la page des commentaires... Avant ils se mettaient bien et maintenant j'ai une barre de défilement en bas pour aller sur les côtés XD

MDR, moi aussi j'aurais aimé être une élève pour les stalks de loin... Mais pas que pour le bal...

Pour "répondre à ta réponse"... C'était joli !

Ils sont peut-être retiré les EPI (l'auteure pleure sous son bureau) mais vous aurez surement un plus gros oral au BAC, puisque l'évaluation orale est obligatoire... Mais bon pas sur, au moins vous aurez plus les TPE... ( c'est trop pour l'auteure, elle s'approche lentement du vide...)

Les profs perdus, c'est toujours plus drôle qu'un élève perdu T^T

C'est une solution mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle marche sur le long terme ;p

Haku toujours prête au soutien psycho depuis les années 1854 (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Toi aussi tu as vécu la rentrée comme un tsunami dans ta face ?

Mes condoléances je viendrais mettre des fleurs fantomatiques sur ta tombe...

VIVE LE NUTELLA !

.

 **Sandou01:** OH ! Une nouvelle tête ! (ou un nouveau clavier plutôt (✿ ◜◒◝ )

Eh non ! Pas de DekuChaco, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce couple. Ils me font rire dans le manga, je les trouve mignons, mais pour moi, ils ne formeront pas un couple sérieux et solide. Je ne les trouve pas suffisamment proches ou complices, ça ressemble plus à un crush de lycéen (ce qu'ils sont en fait -.-' ). Y'a aussi le fait que Deku est trop mignon avec Kacchan σ(≧ε≦ｏ). Par contre, je les vois très bien en super grand amis pour la vie =D

Concernant le baisé, peut-être plus tard, je trouvais le moment trop solennel pour le placer ici ^w^

Il est vrai que, Kacchan, dire simplement pardon ? Jamais, beaucoup trop compliqué, il faut un truc plus simple XD

.

Zoubi~


	9. Propriété Privée

Helloooooo !

Un nouveau chapitre qui parle de soleil, de plage et de pique-nique !

Parce que je suis un peu con... Ou très sadique ! MWAHAHAHA !

En vrai, j'ai failli ne pas poster se chapitre...

Pas parce que je ne l'aime pas.

Pas parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

Juste parce que j'avais pas fait attention à la date et que je croyais que je devais poster la semaine prochaine...

Encore une fois je suis un peu con...

Mais c'est pas grave, bonne lecture mes bichons !

* * *

 **Pairing:** KB/IM

 **Persos:** Katsuki Bakugo; Izuku Midoriya/Deku; 1-A Students

 **Genre:** Humor *coughcough* _Romance_ *coughcough*

* * *

 **IX -** **Propriété Privée**

Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau, et ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à la plage.

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver une dernière fois avant la rentrée, histoire de se voir dans un autre contexte que les cours.

\- Deku-kuuuun !

\- O-Ochaco-chan, comment vas-tu ?, demanda le vert, gêné, alors que la jeune fille lui sautait dans les bras.

\- Super et toi ?

\- B-bien.

Derrière lui, il entendit un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Viens ! On va trouver un bon coin sur la plage avec les autres !, dit-elle, se pendant au bras du garçon rouge pivoine, avant de le trainer à sa suite.

Toujours derrière, un blond shoota dans une grosse pierre.

Après quelques minutes d'intense recherche, Yaoyorozu et les autres filles, et Midoriya toujours pris en otage, décidèrent que c'était le coin parfait et commencèrent à étendre les serviettes et sortir leurs affaires alors que le reste de garçons arrivaient avec les parasols.

Ainsi commença leur journée paradisiaque. Certains allèrent directement se baigner, d'autres se lancèrent dans une intense partie de matage ou encore restèrent tout simplement bronzer. Dans tous les cas…

\- Deku-kuuun ! Viens avec nous, l'eau est bonne !

\- Deku-san, tu veux jouer aux raquettes avec nous ?

\- Midoriya, je vais te mettre de la crème, si tu n'en mets pas tu attraperas des coups de soleil !

\- Bonne idée ! Deku-kun, tu peux m'en mettre aussi ?

Et jusqu'à midi, le pauvre Izuku se fit quémander à droite à gauche, pour diverses raisons plus ou moins importantes. Et une certaine personne grinça des dents tout ce temps.

Le repas se constitua de simples sandwichs et canettes de boisson, avec de la pastèque en dessert.

Après le repas, ils choisirent de rester au calme et jouèrent à des jeux de cartes. Puis, toujours avide d'action, Kirishima proposa une partie de volley avec les filets postés un peu plus loin, fille contre garçon.

Problème, ils étaient six filles pour quatorze garçons… quatre d'entre eux devaient changer de camp.

Deku fut choisi d'office par toutes les filles, les garçons –surtout un- rechignèrent, sa puissance de frappe était un atout non négligeable… Tenya changea volontairement, dans une optique de montrer l'exemple. Et enfin, Denki et Mineta, en bon pervers, rejoignirent également les filles, trop volontairement cette fois-ci…

Le match dura longtemps, aucune équipe ne voulant lâcher l'affaire.

\- Ouaaaais, super Deku-kun !, félicita Ochaco, en sautant au cou du vert.

\- Vas-y Midoriya !, encouragea Mina, en envoyant des bisous volant vers le susnommé.

\- Izu-kun !, cria Tooru en faisant un câlin au garçon, si on en croyait l'air gêné de celui-ci et la position des vêtements de la demoiselle.

\- Izuku-chan, c'est génial !, s'exclama cette fois Tsuyu en s'accrochant à son bras.

Et ce fut ainsi durant toute la confrontation…

Et Katsuki en eut rapidement mare…

À peine la partie finie qu'il s'approchait à grands pas du disciple d'All Might. Il l'attrapa par le col du t-shirt et le tira vers lui pour l'écraser sur son torse. Il prit une grande inspiration, yeux écarquillé, sourcils froncés, toutes dents dehors.

 _ **\- MIIIIIIINE**_!*

Le souffle de son cri fit s'envoler la casquette de Shouto et trébucher certaines des personnes présentes, une mouette sembla même s'évanouir de peur.

.

 _La légende raconte qu'il fut entendu jusqu'en France…_

.

 **Bonus :**

\- Alors ?, demanda une voix.

\- Le plan « rendre-Bakugo-jaloux-parce-que-y'en-a-ras-les-bonbons-que-les-deux-abrutis-bigleux-se-tourne-autour-en-se-regardant-dans-le-blanc-des-yeux » est un succès, ils se sont enfin déclarés !, répondit une autre.

\- YES ! Sortez le champagne !

* * *

*Ça faisait juste grave plus classe en anglais ^^'

(Pour ceux qui ne save pas, ça veut dire "mien", "à moi")

* * *

 **WiTchers:** Merci Merci !

Contente que ça t'aie plu !ヾ(^ิ∀^ิ)

.

 **Amaya - Matsuoka:** Bon retour ! ˚✧₊⁎( ^ω^ )⁎⁺˳✧༚

Pleures de rire si tu veux, mais ne meures pas ! (°◇°;)

Et bien, je dirai que c'est un peu compliqué, je connais le fanart en question mais j'avais eu l'idée avant... Disons qu'il m'a aidée à la préciser ^^'

Contente que ça t'aie plu !

.

Yove Lou ;3


	10. Équilibre

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, semblable à un mammouth courant après une tache lumineuse.

Puis un bruit de caoutchouc sur le bitume, mixé à celui d'une craie sur un tableau et le couinement d'un chien, accueillit l'entrée de l'auteur, dérapant dans une position carapace de tortue.

MES PLUS SINCÈRES CONDOLÉANCES, JE SAIS QUE VOUS SOUFFRER DE LA PERTE DE VOTRE LAMA, MORT SEUL DANS UNE MONTAGNE ÉLOIGNÉ DE TOUTE CIVILISATION EN MANGEANT UN PISSENLIT PAS FRAIS MA-

L'auteur reçut un ONIQOAPEI (Objet Non Identifié et Qu'On A Pas Envie d'Identifier) sur le crâne, elle redressa la tête et regarda son public.

Pas de pépés et mémés mécontents d'avoir perdu leur mascotte…

En marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, l'auteur sortit des fiches de sa poche interne.

\- Ah, pardon, je me suis trompée, hum-hum, je recommence.

MES PLUS SINCÈRES EXCUSES POUR CE RETARD IRRÉMISSIBLE, JE VOUS PRIS DE BIEN VOULOIR ME PARDONNER ! CE DÉBUT D'ANNÉE A ÉTÉ RUDE, MAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUR AVEC UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! MÊME S'IL EST COURT, J'ESPÈRE QU'IL VOUS FERA RIRE COMME LES AUTRES OU AU MOINS QU'IL VOUS ARRACHERA UN MICRO-PETIT-SOURIRE !

* * *

 **Pairing:** Nope

 **Persos:** Todoroki Shouto (Enfant), Todoroki Natsuo, Todoroki Touya

 **Genre:** Humor

* * *

 **X** **– Équilibre**

Shouto était fatigué, ce n'était pas sa faute, il était l'heure de la sieste.

Mais sa maman était au téléphone, alors il attendait, assis à la table de la cuisine, qu'elle revienne pour l'emmener se coucher.

Seulement voilà, il était vraiment très fatigué, alors il s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsuo, en bon morfal, entra dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture, grasse et lourde de préférence. Il loucha quelques secondes sur son petit frère assoupi.

Il se tenait drôlement droit dis donc…

Et d'une manière mystérieuse, le cerveau du blanc se mit en marche afin de sortir une de ses si célèbres idées de génie…

Une ampoule sembla presque s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit quelques clémentines.

Il alla ensuite les poser face à son benjamin. Il tendit les bras, formant un rectangle avec ses doigts comme s'il essayait de mesurer quelque chose, petit bout de langue sortit sur le côté à l'appui.

Il prit un des fruits, s'approcha et le posa délicatement sur le sommet du crâne immobile du plus jeune.

Il recula prudemment, retenant son souffle…

…

…

La clémentine ne bougea pas…

Et Natsuo, qui devenait étrangement violet, respira de nouveau.

Il allait pour recommencer ça manœuvre mais il fut soudainement pris d'une envie pressante qui le fit courir en canard hors de la pièce.

Peu après, Touya passa dans le couloir.

Il eut le malheur –ou le bonheur, de son point de vue- de tourner la tête en direction de la table de la cuisine.

Bien évidemment, il n'était pas le grand frère de Natsuo pour rien.

Il pouffa et s'approcha silencieusement du petit, pris une nouvelle clémentine et la posa sur celle déjà en équilibre sur la victime du jour…

Il se recula et pila net.  
La clémentine bougea un peu.

Menaça de tomber.

De la fumée s'échappa dangereusement des oreilles du rouge.

Puis le fruit s'immobilisa, laissant l'ainé se détendre et reprendre une température normale.

Natsuo revint à ce moment.

\- Ah, tu as déjà mis la deuxième, dit-il d'un ton plat.

\- Hmm, celui qui fait tomber prend les corvées de l'autre pendant un mois ?

\- Adjugé.

Et ainsi commença un duel endiablé, parcouru de sueurs froides, de tremblements, de bouffées de chaleur et de cris silencieux…

Quand finalement le petit Shouto se réveilla, faisant tomber tous les fruits…

\- NAAAAOOOOOOOOON !

Et c'est ainsi que Natsuo se retrouva à nettoyer les toilettes, sortir les poubelles ou enlever les cheveux du siphon de la baignoire pendant un mois…

* * *

Barukku Iris: Merci -^w^-

.

Yove Lou ;3


	11. Halloween

BOOOOUUUH !

Joyeux halloween mes bichons !

...

...

...

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire... non... je ne vais pas du tout changer mon planning de publication... pas du tout, non *sifflement*

Bon en vrai si, parce que je pensais mieux réussir à m'organiser que ça mais je galère avec mes cours scolaires et extra-scolaires, et honnêtement comparé à ce que je faisais en vacances d'été, ce que j'ai pondu en septembre/octobre c'était pas des masses glorieux. (De mon point de vue du moins).

Alors je préfère faire comme j'aimerais que les créateurs fassent quand ils sortent un jeu/film/manga, je publie moins souvent, mais de meilleurs qualitée (en tout cas j'espère).

* * *

Pairing: Plus ou moins KB/IM

Persos: Izuku Midoriya/Deku; Katsuki Bakugo

Genre: Horror(un tout petit peu); Humour(presque pas en fait)

* * *

 **XI –** **Halloween**

Katsuki en avait marre ! Deku était toujours en train de parler d'All Might. All Might par ci, All Might par là… Mais Deku était censé l'admirer lui ! Lui, pas cette espèce de blondasse lapineuse en costume ultra-moulant-regardez-mes-muscles ! Il devait trouver un moyen de reprendre Deku, que _son_ Deku le regarde à nouveau comme avant.

En y repensant, il avait la maison libre pour lui tout seul après-demain, le jour d'Halloween. Enfin, seulement en fin de soirée du coup, puisque ses parents dinaient dehors, mais c'était suffisant. Il n'aurait qu'à faire venir Deku à ce moment-là et-

\- Chéri, je m'inquiète un peu quand même, je crois qu'il serait bien d'emmener le petit faire un bilan psychologique…, chuchota à son mari la mère du petit en question, en le fixant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Mais non, voyons Mistuki, il est juste, euh, quelque peu…

\- Flippant ?

\- Hmm, bien, je suppose, répondit l'homme une goutte de sueur sur le front alors qu'il regardait son enfant marmonner seul, assis sur le sol de sa chambre, en gribouillant on ne sait quoi avec un rire légèrement psychopathe, les yeux rouge écarquillés et la bave aux lèvres…

Le lendemain Midoriya arriva vers quatre heures. Katsuki prit une assiette de biscuits avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre.

\- Kacchan, pourquoi on ne reste pas prendre le gouter avec tes parents, ce n'est pas très gentil de les laisser seuls…

\- On s'en fout ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, s'exclama joyeusement le blond, alors qu'il sortait une boîte de sous son lit.

\- C'est quoi ?, demanda curieusement Izuku.

Pour toutes réponses, son ami ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un gros paquet de photos et de vieux articles de journaux.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier, Maman a dit que c'était des vieilles histoires qui avaient fait polémique à l'époque.

\- Plomémique ?

\- PO-LÉ-MI-QUE ! En gros, c'est un débat vif ou agressif, souvent par écrit, exposa Kacchan en bombant le torse, tout fière de connaitre un mot compliqué.

\- D'accord, s'exclama le petit vert, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Et c'est quoi tout ça ?, redemanda-t-il, en pointant les papiers en vrac à côté de la boîte.

\- Ça c'est des histoires qui se sont passées il y a longtemps. Regarde.

Il prit un papier au hasard dans sa boîte, c'était un article de journal qui narrait l'histoire d'une famille cannibale. Elle attaquait les voyageurs passant à proximité de chez eux et les enfermait dans la cave. Il était expliqué qu'ils mangeaient d'abord les membres tout en gardant la victime en vie afin d'éviter la décomposition, « pour ne pas gâcher ».

\- M-mais K-Kacchan, c'est affreux !

\- Ouais, grave, tiens regardes !, fit Bakugo en prenant un nouveau papier. Le blond avait pris soin de lire presque toutes les histoires avant la venue du plus jeune, pour éviter les surprises, il ne voulait pas que Deku croie qu'il avait peur.

Le second papier était une photo cette fois. Elle montrait un homme endormit près d'une fenêtre, d'où l'on pouvait voir un visage ensanglanté…

Et c'est un ainsi que se passa leur après-midi, le cendré racontant des histoires toutes plus gore et effrayante les unes que les autres et le petit vert écoutant en retenant de grosses larmes.

Le soir peu avant le repas, les garçons enfilèrent leur costume et prirent leurs seaux en forme de citrouille pour récolter les bonbons, taille XXL parce que Katsuki pressentait une bonne récolte. Kacchan avait un t-shirt et un pantalon noir simple et un manteau kaki avec de la fourrure assez banale. Les seuls détails hors de l'ordinaire étaient le collier de chien rouge qu'il portait et ses attributs canins, soit les oreilles et la queue de la même teinte que ses cheveux, ainsi que les petits crocs. Deku, lui, avait revisité un classique, le fantôme. Un simple drap blanc rafistolé à quelques coins, avec un petit chapeau de sorcière collé au sommet et un visage typiquement halloweenien dessiné dessous, un nœud papillon autour du cou venait compléter le tout.

Ils sortirent et commencèrent à sonner aux portes. La récolte était effectivement bonne, ils avaient rempli la moitié de leurs seaux en six ou sept maisons à peine.

C'était le blond qui menait la marche alors que le petit sans alter suivait, seulement celui-ci commença à ralentir en voyant que son ami les dirigeait droit dans le cimetière.

\- K-Kacchan, je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, il pourrait y avoir des monstres…

\- Justement !

\- M-mais K-Kacchan…

\- Allez viens !

En entrant dans le cimetière, Deku s'accrocha presque immédiatement à Katsuki, il y avait des bruits inquiétants.

Il avançait lentement, enfin… Izuku voulait tracer, mais Katsuki l'en empêchait et marchait trèèèès doucement. Il savait qu'il y avait quelques nids de Hiboux dans le coin et une colonie de corbeau, peut-être même quelques rats. Il voulait faire augmenter la peur du plus jeune pour qu'il soit à point pour ce soir.

Il s'amusa donc à compter, il paria mentalement sur cinq.

Un tremblement, c'était un hibou.

Un sursaut, le vent dans un buisson.

Un rapprochement, une branche s'était cassée.

Un petit cri, un rat leur est passé entre les jambes.

Un sanglot, une demi-douzaine de corbeau se sont envolés.

\- K-Kacchan, je veux rentrer !

Cinq, comme il pensait. Il marcha encore sur quelques mètres.

Un clown sortit de derrière une tombe avec un rire hystérique, du sang partout et des dents beaucoup trop grosses et pointues pour être naturelles. Midoriya eut juste le temps de crier que Bakugo frappait le monstre, le faisant fuir.

Le petit vert s'accrocha au blond comme une bouée, en lâchant de gros sanglots, mort de peur.

Kacchan le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Dans la rue principale, ils passèrent devant un magasin d'électroniques, quelques télés étaient allumées dans la vitrine, l'une d'elles passait en boucle le dernier exploit d'All Might.

\- Regarde Deku, 'y a All Might !

\- J-je veux juste r-rentrer à la maisooon, baragouina Izuku dans le t-shirt déjà trempé du blond. Il sursauta brusquement quand un chat passa à proximité en miaulant.

Ah, il était peut-être allé un peu fort avec le gars qu'il avait payé pour faire flipper le sans alter, dans le cimetière. Mais bon, il avait ce qu'il voulait, Deku ne regardait plus l'autre moche et était tout à lui.

Une fois rentrés, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, le cendré servit un verre de lait au pleurnichard, il lut vite fait le post-it sur le frigo: « On est sorti, on rentre vers 22h, soyez sage ! SURTOUT TOI SALE GOSSE ! ».

Le blond grogna. Quel relou celle-là.

\- Kacchan ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je veux aller dormir.

\- Déjà ?

Le regard humide qu'il reçut le convainquit. Il emmena Izuku dans sa chambre et il le laissa se changer avant de l'installer dans son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie comme un gros ingrat, surtout après tous ces efforts pour redevenir son numéro un.

\- Tu dors avec moi ?, lui demanda le plus jeune, alors qu'il allait s'installer dans le duvet au sol.

Il s'allongea donc à côté de Deku, celui-ci se colla à lui.

\- Dis Kacchan, tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

L'enfant blond regarda son ami quelques instants. Il avait été sacrément con de croire que le vert ne s'intéressait plus à lui… Il avait prévu d'autres choses pour faire peur au sans alter et jouer les héros, mais ça ne servait à rien de les mettre en application…

\- Promis, toujours.

* * *

 **Amaya - Matsuoka** : Déjà joyeux Halloween !

C'est vrai qu'il est assez exaspérant parfois... comme la plupart des grands frères ^^'

Attention, tu pourras plus te relever à force de mourrir, même si c'est de rire ;p

Et voui TodorokiLoveForever ❤❤❤, même si le fait qu'ils soient une fratrie nombreuse doit aussi jouer, j'adore les fratries, c'est généralement le groupe soudé qui à le plus de personnalités différentes en son sein, ce qui fait souvent des combos... explosifs !

Dans une histoire, on peut tout faire avec une fratrie, toute les personnalités, surtout si c'est une fratrie nombreuse. Le geek, le sportif, le relou, l'intello, le trop gentil, le connard, le bébé de la famille, le farceur... Et avec, on peut faire une infinité d'histoires, et meme si tu réécris cent fois la même histoire, si tu changes la combinaison de la fratrie, ça sera jamais le même conte.

Tu peux mettre de l'horreur avec la petite soeur possédée, tu peux mettre de la complicité avec les deux seules filles d'une fratrie de huit, de l'humour avec les jumeaux farceurs, de la connerie avec le grand frère beauf qui a trente ans de plus, de l'amour avec le petit frère où la petite soeur qui se rend compte que l'ainé est foutrement bien foutu (et oui, c'est de l'incest mais c'est du déjà vu)

Bref, la fratrie c'est trop génial ! 😍

.

Yove Lou


End file.
